The successful accomplishment of translational research requires a combination of the highest quality of basic science laboratory studies with a fundamental understanding of the unique requirements of clinical translation of the discoveries. In order to achieve the most efficient translation of basic findings to the clinic, the appreciation of the clinical requirements of such a move should be considered at all levels of research development rather than as a complicating afterthought to the basic laboratory development. This training program in translational research focuses on just this integration. The primary objective of this postdoctoral training program in translational cancer research is to provide candidates with the highest quality training and research experience so that they will be competitive in developing research careers in academia, government, and the private sector. [unreadable] [unreadable] This program has been designed to train postdoctoral fellows (both M.D. and Ph.D.) in the development and testing of clinically important diagnostic and therapeutic strategies. As the first priority, fellows will be trained in highly critical and successful laboratories to assure the highest level of scientific rigor. In addition, elective courses and seminar discussion series have been designed to focus on the unique requirements for clinical translation of the basic science findings. Postdoctoral fellows will be expected to take part in both the clinically relevant courses and participate in the seminar discussion series. [unreadable] [unreadable] Faculty has been chosen from our ongoing science programs based on: 1. The highest quality of their research; 2. Their translational research activities; and 3. Their commitment to collaborative research in the context of The Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ). All of the preceptors chosen for this program meet these three criteria. Postdoctoral candidates will be either Ph.D. holders who wish to develop careers in clinically relevant research or M.D. (M.D./Ph.D.) finishing their training (following their clinical fellowships) who wish to prepare for careers in academic medicine. Graduates of the postdoctoral program will be expected to be competitive for academic faculty positions and should be competitive for entry level funding awards at the R01 level. [unreadable] [unreadable]